


De l'Homme ou de la Bête

by Neechu



Series: Intrépide [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est parfois difficile de prendre ses repères.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'Homme ou de la Bête

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :**  SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Des poils, beaucoup de poils. Et un énorme spoil de l'arc du Choc des Titans, le chapitre 35 pour être exact, normalement. (Je sais qu'Isayama dessine comme un cochon, mais je vous assure que ça vaut le coup.)
> 
> Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11291196/3/Intr%C3%A9pide).
> 
>  **Défi :** "Faire une vignette sur le Titan Singe sous sa forme humaine où il sera adorablement maladroit à essayer d'apprendre tout seul à se dépatouiller avec le 3DMG pris à Mike."
> 
>  **WARNING**  
>  Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie. Pour lui garder la soupraïze !  
>  Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
> 

Les yeux rivés sur les harnais en cuir, il se gratte le sommet du crâne. Un geste qui lui rappelle qu'il n'a plus été homme depuis longtemps, et que l'homme n'a pas toujours été homme. Alors il fronce les sourcils et retire sa main en la secouant légèrement pour faire disparaître ce réflexe primitif et animal.

C'est illogique d'avoir autant de mal à se débrouiller sur un truc pareil avec des doigts si fins alors qu'il a su le retirer de cet homme sans problème avec ses mains titanesques.

Il s'énerve un peu parce qu'il n'a plus été homme depuis longtemps, et il est plus difficile de remettre ses idées au clair qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa mémoire est confuse, c'est vraiment plus simple quand la bête prend le contrôle, il n'est pas parasité par ce qui fait de lui un humain mais il n'a pas le choix : il doit savoir comment fonctionne ce curieux équipement.

Une fois bien concentré sur sa tâche, il commence à installer sur lui chaque lanière de cuir. (De vache ? Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en a plus vu, en ont-ils toujours et sont-elles toujours telles qu'il les a connues ?) Par chance, l'équipement est intact et il peut donc l'enfiler comme cet homme.

(Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Mais il secoue la tête, il n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer l'esprit pour l'instant.)

C'est plutôt bien pensé. La façon dont chaque partie du corps est bien maintenue par les sangles est fascinante. Cela serre un peu, c'est bizarre, mais ce n'est pas complètement inconfortable.

Il avise les bonbonnes de gaz et les étuis où il ne reste que quelques lames. Il peste, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à fixer sur son attirail. Puis, c'est lourd et les gâchettes sont encore plus difficile à manipuler.

Perte d'équilibre, tête cognée en plein dans un arbre, pendu à l'envers dans le vide, un doigt perdu à cause d'un éclat de lame qui s'est échappée de son ensemble lorsqu'il se cogne à nouveau à un arbre (heureusement, ça repousse), des déchirures musculaires, des articulations qui se déboîtent...

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours après être tombé inconscient un nombre incalculable de fois, plein de boue, de sueur, de sang, de larmes et l'estomac vide (il a oublié qu'un homme a  _besoin_  de manger) qu'il parvient à atteindre une branche d'arbre sur ses deux pieds et tenir dessus sans retomber.

Il pousse un long soupir de soulagement : il y arrive enfin.

Il a du mal à croire que ce gouvernement ait autorisé une telle création et, surtout, que ses soldats l'utilisent.

Que se passe-t-il dans les murs pour que des soldats se battent ainsi et portent sur leurs uniformes un blason représentant les ailes d'un oiseau alors qu'ils ont eux-mêmes construit leur propre cage des siècles plus tôt ?

_« Tu es bien ironique, mon frère. »_


End file.
